From Kanto to Mushroom Kingdom
by pokemonfan67
Summary: This picks up after Shadows. Ash, Pikachu, and Brock are somehow transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. They need to figure out how to travel back.
1. The start of a new adventure

It was a peaceful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were tweeting, the grass was a nice green color, and the sky was a light blue color. Mario and Luigi were walking to Peach's castle.

" What a good day," said Luigi. He looked around at the beautiful landscape. a small breeze blew the trees a little.

" I know. Its very peaceful. Its rare to have a peaceful day like today. Normally, we're on a quest to save Peach, but today, all is at peace," said Mario.

" Why do you think that Peach is inviting us over," asked Luigi.

" I don't know. She said that it was a surprise,"answered Mario.

" Huh... well... race you to the castle," exclaimed Luigi. He started racing to the large pink castle in the distance.

" You're on," said Mario. He ran to the castle.

They race through the lush, green forest and over rolling hills. They make it to the bridge. Luigi, who got a head start, got there first.

" I win," boasted Luigi.

" You got a head start. Anyway, lets see what they want," said Mario. They walked inside the castle. They were greeted by an older toad named Toadsworth.

" I see you came right on time. The princess has requested for you to go to the garden. Please be careful," requested Toadsworth.

" Got it. Thank you," thanked Mario. They walked out to the castle garden. The garden had lots of pink flowers planted. It had a bench that sat at the end of the garden. Peach was sitting on the bench. She motioned them to come. Mario and Luigi walked over to the bench.

" Hey. I just wanted to tell you that your little device was shipped here today. I wonder what it is. E. Gadd made it so hopefully it won't be anything bad," said Peach. She pointed to a box that was on the bench.

Mario picked up the brown box. On the box it said, to Peach's Castle, from E. Gadd. It had a stamp that showed a polterpup. He opened the box to find a note and a tablet. The note said, Mario and Luigi,you asked me to make something that could link to that watch you left in the pokemon universe. I don't know the reason but here is your new ToadTablet. Like the name? I came up with it. Luigi grabbed the tablet.

" So what is that," asked Peach.

" Its something we can use to contact our friends," explained Luigi. He smiled a little.

" Who are you going to chat with," asked Peach.

" You'll see," said Mario. Luigi turned on the tablet. Lucky for them, E. Gadd linked both the tablet and the watch. They could contact them with a tap of a finger. They tapped the icon of a pokeball.

* * *

" Yawn," yawned Ash. He got out of his bed. He was in a bedroom that had a lot of pictures of pokemon. Light was coming through the window. " Its so great to be back home. It's been a while since I was here. It's hard to believe that it's been a few months since my last adventure," started Ash. Pikachu climbed on Ash's head. Ash picked up the watch he got from Mario and Luigi. " It seems like only yesterday, I helped Mario and Luigi to fight that weird jester guy. I miss them," said Ash. He looked down at the watch. It was blinking. " Whoa! It never did that before," exclaimed Ash. He ran out of his room. He ran though his house and out the door. He ran through Pallet town and to Pewter city. He eventually ran into Brock, who was taking some fresh air. He knocked over Brock when he ran into him. Pikachu got knocked off Ash's head.

" Ow! Ash, what are you doing," asked Brock.

" The... watch... is... blink...ing," said Ash between breaths. The got up and dusted off their clothes.

" Blinking you say? I wonder why. Maybe Mario and Luigi are trying to talk to us," theorized Brock. He tapped the screen and three people's faces came into view. They recognized two person and that was Luigi and Peach.

" Hey Luigi. Who is that with you," asked Ash.

" What, you don't recognize me," asked Mario.

" I can't say that we do," said Brock.

" I'll give you a hint," said Mario. He made a small flame from the tip of his finger. He then put it out.

" Mario," exclaimed Brock and Ash.

" Are these the people you met in Orre," asked Peach.

" It is," answered Luigi.

" Hey, my name's Ash," greeted Ash. Ash lowered his arm and let Pikachu climb his arm. Pikachu looked at the watch.

" Pika pi," exclaimed Pikachu.

" Aw, I remember you," said Peach.

" My name is Brock and may I say that your hair is as golden as the sun," started Brock. Pikachu hit Brock with his tail to get him to stop.

" Well, hi. My name is Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi told me a lot about you," said Peach.

" Really," asked Brock.

" Yes. Really. Well, Mario and Luigi have to go. They need to make sure that there is no incoming threat. Bye," said Peach.

Mario and Luigi waved goodbye as well. The video cut off.

" Well, that was nice to see them," said Brock.

" Yeah. I'm glad that they got home safely," agreed Ash.

" Pika," exclaimed Pikachu.

They started walking to Pewter City when a hole in space opened right on the ground in front of them. They stumbled and fell into the hole.

" Waaa," yelled Ash and Brock.

" Pika pikaaaaaa," exclaimed Pikachu. The holes disappeared when they fell in.

* * *

" Well, nothing out of the ordinary here," said Mario. They were looking around the castle, looking for anything that could be a treat to Peach and the toads who lived in the castle. They found nothing so far. All they had left to check was the moat for enemies. They went to the moat. It was a beautiful blue color. They circled the castle to make sure that the moat had nothing in it. They found nothing.

" Well, it all seems safe to me," said Luigi. They were about to go back to report their findings when three shapes fell into the moat out of nowhere. Mario and Luigi ran to where the shapes fell. They got a close look at the shapes. It was Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. They looked like they were knocked out.

" We need to help them," exclaimed Mario. Mario dived into the water and dragged Ash and Pikachu out of the moat. Luigi did the same only with Brock. They got them out of the water and into the castle.

* * *

**Well, here is the sequel to Shadows. Hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Where are we?

" Ugh...," groaned Ash. He blinked his eyes open. He was in a guest bedroom in the castle. The room was light blue. He got up and stretched. " Yawn! Where an I," asked Ash. He sat on the bed. He noticed that Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the room but could not find any signs of him. " Pikachu," yelled Ash. A mushroom person then came into his room.

" I see your awake. I'll go tell the others," said the mushroom guy.

" Are you a pokemon," asked Ash.

" No. I'm a toad. What's a pokemon," asked the toad.

Ash walked into the hallway. He saw a bunch of toads just wandering around through the beautiful castle.. " Where am I," muttered Ash.

" Hey he's awake," yelled a yellow toad. Toads started to surround Ash.

" We are so glad that you are safe," said a purple toad.

" Yeah. We heard that you fell out of the sky," said a blue toad.

" Do you work for Bowser," asked a red toad.

" Wait... I fell out of the sky," asked Ash.

" Yeah. You and two others," stated a pink toad.

" But they woke up before you. They should be in the main room. I'll lead you there," offered a toad.

" Oh... okay... thank you," thanked Ash. He followed a toad with red spots to the castle's main room, which had a pink rug and white walls. He saw Brock and Pikachu.

" Here you are. Now, wait in here please," requested the toad. The toad then left. Ash walked over to where Brock and Pikachu were.

" Hey," greeted Ash.

" Hey! You're okay," exclaimed Brock.

" Pika," yelled Pikachu.

" This place is weird...," muttered Ash.

" Yeah. Why do the people remind me of pokemon," asked Brock.

" I don't know. Where do you think we are," asked Ash.

" Pika...," muttered Pikachu.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach walk up behind them as Ash was asking the question.

" I can answer that," said Mario.

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu turn around. They look shocked.

" Wha? How did we come here? Didn't you say that you lived in a different universe," asked Brock.

" We don't know. You just fell out of the sky and into the castle moat," answered Luigi.

" Funny how we just talked to you guys a few days ago and you appeared here that day," said Mario.

" Wait... we've been asleep for a few days," asked Ash.

" Yep. The impact of you hitting the water must have knocked you out. Luckily, that was all in the way of injuries. Now, there is the fact that you came here. How is it that you fell out of the sky," asked Peach.

" We don't know. We fell in some kind of hole and woke up here," explained Ash.

" Pika," agreed Pikachu.

" Well, we will try to find this out. In the meantime, please feel free to stay in the guest bedrooms," offered Peach.

" Thank you," thanked Ash.

" Not only are you as beautiful as a rose, but you're kindness is much like a peach," started Brock. Pikachu prepared an iron tail to make him stop talking.

" Whoa... look at his tail! It's like it became metal. You didn't even use a power-up," exclaimed a toad. They were all fascinated by Pikachu's tail.

" Well it looks like they like Pikachu," said Peach. She chuckled a little.

* * *

**Well, I know it wasn't very exciting. **


	3. A spooky sight

" So that hole in the ground led to here? Its so weird...," muttered Ash.

" Yeah. It can't be a coincidence that it led us here. I bet that weird guy was behind it... you know... the one with the name that sounds like dimension," theorized Brock.

" We think that may be true but... why would he do it now," asked Mario.

" Pika," said Pikachu.

" We didn't say it right away because every one of the toads were staring at us. The toads, while they are cute and very friendly, are... cowardly... at least most of them," explained Peach.

" Yet, they like to make fun of me when I don't go to that haunted mansion that I won in some contest," said Luigi angrily.

" So, are we the only ones who were sent here," asked Ash.

" From what I can tell, yes," answered Mario.

* * *

Jessie and James were surrounded by a thick forest near Pallet town. The leaves were a bright green but because of the thickness of the forest, you couldn't really see the sky.

" So, we haven't seen the twerp since last week. It's like he vanished," said James.

" That can't be the reason. Obviously, he left to go on another vacation," explained Jessie.

" But... we would have known if he did... and Meowth is missing," exclaimed James.

" Yeah. Where did he go? A few days ago, he went to go search for any clues on the twerps' location," said Jessie.

* * *

Meowth woke up, surrounded by a few greenies and a polterpup. He was in Evershade Valley, which was an area that looked spooky. It had a few dead trees, some greenies, and a crescent moon hanging overhead.

Meowth got up. He had his eyes closed and was dusting himself off. " Oh boy... that was weird... I need to get back to...," started Meowth as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the polterpup.

" Bark! Bark," barked the polterpup playfully. He started panting.

" Where am I," asked Meowth. The polterpup licked Meowth. " Yuck! Keep your tongue to yourself," commanded Meowth. He wiped off the drool from his face. He felt it to realize that it didn't have the same texture as drool, but felt like slime. His eyes widened as he saw the other ghosts that were waving at him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and started running around. He was stopped by an old man. This was Professor E. Gadd.

" Its okay, they won't hurt you," explained E. Gadd.

" But their ghosts... and I don't know the typing on them," explained Meowth.

" Typing," asked E. Gadd.

" Yeah. You know, typing... as in what kind of pokemon they are," explained Meowth.

" Well, it seems that you are very far from home. You aren't in the pokemon universe," explained E. Gadd.

" Well, where am I then," asked Meowth.

" You're in Evershade Valley, about a few miles south of the Mushroom Kingdom," said E. Gadd.

Meowth sighs. " So, is there anyplace I could go find a place to stay," asked Meowth.

" Well, you could always try the Mushroom Kingdom. I heard that Princess Peach is helping some people now," directed E. Gadd.

" Okay. Thanks," thanked Meowth. He ran to the castle, due to him not wanting to hang around the ghosts anymore.

* * *

Peach has a phone out and is talking to someone.

" Yeah... oh so he's also from the pokemon universe... oh so you sent him here to get a pace to sleep? That's fine, as long as he isn't going to kidnap me. Thanks for calling, bye," said Peach. She hung up.

" So who was that," asked Luigi.

" It was E. Gadd. He said that someone else was sent here," explained Peach.

" Great... well, I hope it isn't Team Rocket," said Ash.

There was a knock at the door. Peach walked to the door and opened it. Meowth was at the door and was out of breath from running.

" Old... man... sent me...," said Meowth between breaths. Brock and Ash walked to the door.

" Oh... its Meowth...," muttered Ash.

" Hey... its... the... twerps...," muttered Meowth. His breathing returned to normal after a moment. " So, what are you doing here," asked Meowth.

" We fell down some sort of hole that led us here," explained Ash.

" Pika," exclaimed Pikachu.

" I saw a rift of some kind open on a tree, and a hand grabbed me and dragged me into the rift. I woke up is some place called... Evershade Valley... I think that's what it was called," explained Meowth.

" So, did you run into the polterpup," asked Luigi.

" Is that the green dog thing," asked Meowth.

" Yes," answered Luigi.

" Hey, your voice sounds familiar...," muttered Meowth.

" It should," said Luigi. He created a small spark of electricity. " My name's Luigi," introduced Luigi.

" You're that electric twerp aren't you," asked Meowth.

" Yup," answered Luigi.

" So whatever happened to your combusken," asked Meowth.

" I'm fine," said Mario.

" But you're a human," said Meowth.

" Yes I am. I just got turned into a pokemon. I'm in my normal form," explained Mario.

" This is complicated...," muttered Meowth.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Bowser

Jessie and James were frantically searching for Meowth. They were looking in bushes and in trees.

" Ugh! Where did he go," asked Jessie.

" I don't know. He couldn't have wandered off," said James.

" My my. Are you looking for someone," asked a voice that seemed to come from right in front of them.

Jessie and James looked around but saw no one.

" Hey, who's there," asked Jessie.

" Come out," commanded James.

" Oh how rude of me," started the voice. Dimentio appeared right in front of them, floating in the air. " I'm the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds. My name is Dimentio," introduced Dimentio.

" Y-you're flying," stuttered James.

" Are you like that lightning twerp we met a few weeks ago," asked Jessie.

" Oh you mean Luigi? No. I am not like him at all. My magic is much more powerful than his Thunderhand. So, back to what I was asking before, you're looking for someone right," asked Dimentio.

" Well... yeah," answered Jessie.

" Is he by any chance, a white cat with a gold token on his forehead, goes by the name of Meowth, and talks," asked Dimentio.

" How did you know that," asked James.

" It's simple really. I saw your little friend while I was taking a stroll through the forest. He got dragged to a different dimension because of a space rift. I know where he went, due to my dimensional powers. Would you like me to take you to where he went," asked Dimentio.

" Okay, take us to Meowth," said James.

" Ah ah ah. Not so fast. I need you to do something for me as well. I want you to help me take down my enemies back in this dimension. Do we have a deal," asked Dimentio.

" Sure. Take us to Meowth," commanded Jessie.

Dimentio opens up a dimesional hole right under Jessie and James' feet. Jessie and James fall in. Dimentio goes through the hole and seals it back up.

* * *

" So, what you're saying is that you guys are from this universe, and that I was most likely brought here by an evil clown," started Meowth.

" Jester," corrected Luigi.

" Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, this jester wants to make a black hole sort of thing that will destroy all worlds and then he will make them in his image? That sounds messed up," said Meowth.

" It is. He is also the one that brought the shadow pokemon technique to Orre a few weeks back," explained Mario.

" He is a dangerous criminal that we thought we destroyed. Apparently though, he came back," explained Peach.

" This is very confusing," muttered Meowth.

* * *

Bowser and his army was in a large red room with light coming from the lava surrounding it.

" Guahaha! Okay minions, its time that we capture Princess Peach. Remember, we storm the castle and take the princess," explained Bowser.

" Yeah! You're the greatest," exclaimed the army of koopas and goombas.

" Sir, Mario and Luigi came back from their vacation a few weeks. We are a little late," muttered a koopa with a red shell.

" Why am I just now getting this information," asked Bowser.

" Well, our spy got taken by a mysterious figure," explained the koopa.

" Did they find out about him," asked Bowser.

" I don't know sir, but someone claims to have seen Kyle get taken by a mystery figure," explained the koopa.

" Ah... any clues on what this person looked like," asked Bowser.

" Well, people say that he wore a black cape. They couldn't see anything else," described the koopa.

" Well, no matter. We will still invade the castle," exclaimed Bowser.

" Yeah," exclaimed the army. They ran out the door.

* * *

Peach looks out her upstairs window. In the distance, she sees koopas and goombas heading torwards the castle with Bowser in the front. She sighs.

" Mario, Luigi, can you go handle Bowser? He's back...," requested Peach.

" Yeah. You can leave it to us," said Mario. Mario and Luigi ran out of the castle to face Bowser and his minions. Ash and Brock looked out the window.

" Man...that is a lot of things," muttered Brock. Ash ran outside. Brock looked behind him to see that Ash wasn't there. He looked out the window again to see Ash and Pikachu joining in.

" Oh no...," muttered Brock. Brock ran after Ash. " Wait! They aren't like people from our world," exclaimed Brock.

* * *

Bowser was leading his army to the castle he saw Mario and Luigi run out of the castle.

" Guahaha! How did you like you're vacation? I had a great time with planning this," exclaimed Bowser.

" Meh... it wasn't the best vacation I ever had," answered Luigi.

" Yeah. It could have been better," agreed Mario.

" It was a rhetorical question! You didn't have to answer it," exclaimed Bowser. He then glanced over at the castle to see a kid run out of the castle with a small yellow mouse. " So who's you're friend," asked Bowser.

Mario and Luigi looked behind them to see Ash and Pikachu.

" You're not supposed to be out here," exclaimed Mario.

" I just couldn't stay inside when I thought that we could help. Isn't that right Pikachu," asked Ash.

" Pika pik," confirmed Pikachu.

" What can a small mouse do to me," asked Bowser.

" Pikachu, use thunderbolt," exclaimed Ash.

Pikachu charged up an attack and released a thunderbolt on Bowser. " Pika chuuuuu," exclaimed Pikachu.

Bowser got hit with a lot of electricity. " Oww," exclaimed Bowser. While Bowser was distracted, Mario and Luigi grabbed a star and ran through Bowser's army.

" You'll pay kid," growled Bowser.

" Really? What are you going to do, breath fire," asked Ash.

Bowser then blew fire at Ash and Pikachu. Ash jumped out of the way. Brock ran out of the castle.

" Hey! I could have been burned," exclaimed Ash.

" That's the point," said Bowser.

" Man... everything that comes from this dimension is weird," muttered Ash.

" What do you mean," asked Bowser.

" Well, first of all, you don't have pokemon. Second, there are these blastoise that breath fire instead of using water moves. Not to mention the weird toads, the ghosts, the evil jester guy," said Ash. He was stopped at " evil jester guy."

" Wait... you mean Dimentio," asked Bowser. Brock went to Ash's side.

" Yeah him. He nearly killed us," said Brock.

" He is also on the loose. We think he brought us here," said Ash.

" Well... I can't very well take Peach while Dimentio is loose. Although we should be fine since he doesn't have the Dark Prognosticus," muttered Bowser.

Mario and Luigi walked next to Brock and Ash, without the star power.

" That's right. He's loose. It isn't safe. We were trying to track him down on our vacation. Now, are you really going to do this while Dimentio may be plotting to take over all worlds," asked Mario.

" Well... if he does this, then I won't be alive... that means you won't either... but Peach will probably end up dying too... even if I do survive, I won't have an army...," muttered Bowser.

"So, what's it going to be," asked Luigi.

" I'll... leave Peach... for now," said Bowser.


	5. Dimentio's New Allies

Bowser walked away with a sad aura around him.

" So that's the Bowser you told us about before," asked Brock.

" Yep," answered Mario.

Meowth walked out of the castle.

" I see the blastoise walked away. Why did he breath fire though," asked Meowth.

" He isn't a pokemon," muttered Luigi.

" He's a koopa. It's a species of creatures in our world. Koopas typically work for Bowser but there have been a few exceptions to that rule," explained Mario.

" All kinds of confusing," muttered Brock.

" Well, you did just come here from a different dimension," said Luigi.

" We know but... it's still a weird experience," said Ask.

"Says the guy who...," started Luigi. He took out the book that Daisy gave to him. " ... saved an area from dying due to something called a Mew almost dying," finished Luigi.

" Does it say anything about me," asked Meowth.

" Yeah. It says that you can talk. That's it," said Luigi.

" Aw...," groaned Meowth.

" Well what do you expect all the Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys to write about you," asked Brock.

" I still want to see what they said about me...," muttered Meowth.

" Well, I told you," said Luigi.

* * *

There was a dark castle in the distance. The whole area was in different scales of black and white. The sky was filled with dark shapes that seemed to move around. This was the previously lived in castle that belonged to Count Bleck. Dimentio currently used it as a base. Jessie and James fell out of the sky and landed right in front of the large castle doors. Dimentio appeared in the air in front of them.

" Ow! Hey, you should watch where you drop people," complained Jessie.

" Yeah! Now my bottom hurts. Although it isn't as bad as when we are blasting off due to one of that Pikachu's thunderbot," said James. James got up and helped Jessie onto her feet.

" Oh, forgive me it the fall was a bit...big. Ever since Mario and Luigi tried to destroy me, my magic hasn't been the same. Maybe, its because I lost my power trying to escape the Underwhere," muttered Dimentio.

" What was that," asked Jessie.

" Oh nothing. Anyway, here is my house. Well... I should say castle," boasted Dimentio.

" Whoa... this is yours," asked James.

" Indeed it is. Now, allow me to show you inside," offered Dimentio.

" Wait... what about Meowth," asked Jessie warily.

" I can't show you now," said Dimentio.

" But why not," asked Jessie.

" Quiet. May I remind you of my powers," asked Dimentio threateningly.

" Uh...," said James.

" Well, time to go inside," said Dimentio as he switched from a threatening tone to an upbeat tone.

Jessie and James nervously follows Dimentio into the dark, black castle.

Inside they were greeted by strange decorations and weird staircases. They noticed a few blocks that had question marks on them. Jessie was about to ask a question when Dimentio started talking.

" Now, as you can see, we are going for a very gothic type style. Don't worry about what it looks like. Just know that it's safe from the vile villain who took Meowth," assured Dimentio.

" Well... why are we here," asked James.

" This will be our secret base, if you will. I will give you special clothes and costumes that will give you different powers. I will also give you badges that will let you teleport to where you want to go," explained Dimentio.

" Cool. But... we can't carry that much stuff...," trailed off James.

" No worries. In this dimension, you can carry as much stuff as you want," assured Dimentio.

" And why are you giving us this stuff," asked Jessie.

" I want you to free your friend from the evil clutches of two men," said Dimentio.

" What are the names," asked Jessie.

" It's Mario and Luigi. They are two plumbers who just so happen to hang out at a castle. That is where you'll find your friend," explained Dimentio.

" The name Mario sounds familiar...," muttered Jame.

" Are you going to try to find your friend," asked Dimentio. He held the costumes and badges. The costumes were top hats and capes that Dimentio found in Count Bleck's room. The badges were something of Dimentio's creation. They had a little picture of a book. This book being the Dark Prognosticus.

" We'll do it," confirmed Jessie. She took her costume and badge. James did the same.

" Very good. I do hope that you find him," said Dimentio.

Jessie and James put on the costume. ( Over their clothes because... who wears a cape without something under it?) They placed the badges on the very left edge of the cape.

* * *

They were inside the castle, in the garden area. They were eating some cake while watching the toads work around the castle, which mostly consisted of wandering around with armor that was way too big and a spear.

" Man, I wonder if Jessie and James are freaking out," said Meowth.

" I can't say. I hope they are though. That would mean that they are worried about you," said Peach.

" Yeah. I just hope that they aren't getting involved in this," said Mario.

" So, I don't get something. You guys say that you defeated this Dimentio guy. If you did, why is he terrorizing people now," asked Ash.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach shrug.

" We don't know," admitted Luigi.

"I'm sure we'll find out though," assured Brock.


	6. A truce

**Sorry about the long delay. I can't say anything in my defense so please just take this chapter.**

It was outside of Koopa Village, a small town where there were koopas who just wanted to stay out of conflict. Those who didn't go along with Bowser were in this village. There was a grassy plain with a few hills. Kooper, a koopa with a blue shell, had just gotten back from helping the local treasure hunter. He was taking a walk when he noticed two mysterious figures walking around. They had top hats, capes, and a small pin that was hard to tell what it was. Kooper approached the two figures. On closer examination he noticed that one person had pink hair while the other had purple hair. He didn't notice it at first because they had stuffed their hair under their hats.

" Hey, who are you guys," asked Kooper.

" It's none of your business. Now let me ask you something, can you tell me where Mario and Luigi live," asked the figure with pink hair.

" You don't seem that friendly. Why would I tell you that," asked Kooper.

" Lets just say that we are looking for our friend and that they might know where he is," said the purple haired one.

" Well... they should be in the giant pink castle. I hope that helps," said Kooper.

" Thank you," thanked the pink-haired figure. They tapped their pins and they were gone.

* * *

They were gathered in the castle, eating some cake and having tea. Bowser was also there. They had to discuss some political matters.

"Since this is a time of crisis, we should propose a truce," suggested Peach.

" N...No. I don't want too," denied Bowser.

" But you know that if he is back, then he'll come after you and your army," pointed out Peach.

Bowser looked shocked, like he realized something.

" That's who took our guard," exclaimed Bowser.

" Huh," questioned Ash.

" You realize that I have a kingdom too, so I do need guards," said Bowser.

" Weird... normally pokemon don't rule kingdoms," said Brock.

" I am not a pokemon! I don't know what that is," exclaimed Bowser.

" Now, are we going to have a truce or not," asked Peach.

" F...Fine," muttered Bowser.

Peach gave him a slice of cake and some tea. Bowser started eating it.

" This tastes good. I never get to eat cake," said Bowser.

" Me neither. Jessie and James are usually broke when we go to eat," complained Meowth.

They finish eating and drinking their tea. A toad comes and gathers the plates and the cups. He then leaves.

" I'm going to bed," said Meowth. He waved and followed the toad.

" It that's all, I'm going to go back to my kingdom," said Bowser.

" Yep. Thank you for coming," thanked Peach.

Bowser walked out of the castle.


End file.
